


Almost Empty

by frozenCinders



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: CSRverse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frozenCinders/pseuds/frozenCinders
Summary: Lepi is, in his own words, always in full mode. He has also proven to be very frightened of metal.
Relationships: Lepi/Borbo | Lenore Thaddeus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Almost Empty

There are many things one could recognize Lepi by. The most obvious would be his face; a large pair of occasionally catlike eyes and little else by default, and he makes himself even more obvious when he changes shape. Another would be the haughty confidence in his voice, which rattles around in one's head rather than reaching their ears. His hair is also rather recognizable, to put it lightly. And, as a last resort, in case he is perhaps disguising himself, one could look at his indigo tie that differentiates him just so from the rest of the inhabitants.

Yes, it's easy to know you're dealing with Lepi. Lenny in particular has an extra advantage, as he retains his ability to see a subject's very soul from when he was Death. There is absolutely no reason, save a lapse in mental faculties, for Lenny to not recognize Lepi.

Despite all that, he falters in ambivalence when an unfamiliar inhabitant shows up at his doorstep. Who could blame him? The visitor is preceded by a soft, hesitant set of three knocks at Lenny's door. His face holds all normal features, with a slight frown tugging at his mouth. When he attempts to speak, his voice travels through the air like a normal person's would, and he stammers slightly, quiet as he tries to find the right words.

"Who are..."

Lenny doesn't finish the question-- not because he's figured it out, but just because something seems familiar about this visitor. His soul isn't one Lenny has laid eyes on directly, yet still he feels as if he's seen it before. And he dresses like...

"... Lepi," he says, his usual nickname for Lepi not quite applicable here. It's true that it's normally Life that Lenny interacts with. In fact, he has never met Lepi outside of full mode before.

After the initial shock wears off and before questions start flooding Lenny's head, he takes a brief moment to be amused by how the silly tuft of hair Lepi always sports has fallen to cover his entire head, looking normal like the rest of him now.

"I was concerned you wouldn't recognize me," Lepi says. His voice is different, no longer brimming with overt narcissism.

"I have to say, I am quite shocked at how _normal_ you are outside of full mode! Look at you, with full facial features and everything! Absolutely astounding."

It's an unfamiliar situation, but something about seeing Lepi like this makes him cheerful. Is Lenny the first person Lepi sought out while he must surely be feeling vulnerable like this? What is he saying, he _has_ to be; hardly anyone else will put up with him! It's not like he had a choice but to come running to Lenny if he wanted someone to talk to. But then, why not hide away until Life takes over again? Unless...

"How did this happen, anyway? I've never-- ohhh, right! Formal introductions! My name is Lenny, which you already know. And you?"

Lenny holds his hand out and Lepi, shoulders much closer than usual, making him seem smaller, just stares at it.

"Shake my hand and introduce yourself, Lepi!" he urges. "Then I'll have some questions for you."

Reluctant, Lepi looks away and barely touches Lenny's hand before the latter catches him up in an enthusiastic handshake.

"I'm-- ugh, you clearly already know my name, stop fooling around."

The words could easily be from Life, but not with a tone like that.

"Right, you should probably come in. Have a seat!"

Lenny closes the door behind him and rushes Lepi over to the couch. Who knows how long they'll have to talk, after all?

"First of all, I'd like to know how you managed to get out of full mode. Has this ever happened before?"

"Never. Life usually stays away from metal, but he couldn't this time. He was... quite literally shot out of me."

Something crawls up Lenny's spine and seizes him at the casual revelation.

"You were shot?" he asks, nearly a whisper in his muted shock.

"I didn't really feel the pain myself. I was expecting to, when I surfaced, but it seems Life healed away the damage right as he was forced out. I come to you because..."

Lenny waits.

"Because..?" he prompts after a few seconds of nothing.

"I'm not sure who I'm meant to be," Lepi finishes. "I never had a chance to be anything but Life. I feel like I'm wandering in an endless fog. That hellhole he turned my file into was disturbing me, so I thought... I'd come see you, and see if maybe I could..."

He sighs.

"No, I don't know why I was under the impression this visit would accomplish anything. Really, I just needed to get away from Life."

"So you come to Death, then?"

"Somebody who used to be Life comes to somebody who used to be Death, yes."

"Don't kid yourself, Lepi. You know you'll be Life again soon enough, whether you like it or not. You can't keep getting shot just for extended body time. You'll die."

"I do think it's interesting that you and Life have the relationship you do while you know exactly how to kill us and could do it quite easily. Thinking back, it's like he just keeps pushing his luck every time he talks to you."

"Yes, and I have another distinct advantage, what with Lepi being unable to kill anything directly. That, and I can't die," he adds with a cheerful flourish.

"Everything is so heavily weighed in your favor. It's a wonder that he somehow thinks himself untouchable no matter how close he gets to you."

"Are we close? I'd like to think we are, to be clear, but Life would vehemently deny it, would he not?"

"He absolutely would. And he will, when he comes back. And I suppose I'll be as close to you as he is..."

"Are you working up to something, here?"

Lepi presses his lips together and looks away. His hands are clasped and he twiddles his thumbs. All unbecoming of Life.

"Could you... continue exercising self-restraint?" he asks, quiet and somber. "That is... I'm asking you not to kill us. Please."

The request bewilders Lenny. Was that ever a concern? It quite literally had never crossed his mind.

But wait, isn't that odd in itself? Is he certain he's never considered killing Lepi, even against his own will? Maybe his high and mighty act is actually quite effective after all. That, or his voice dominates the mind so effectively that it leaves little room for _other_ intrusive thoughts.

"I'd never thought about it, and I never will," he says, speaking the truth. "I promise."

"It's to my understanding that you have never kept a promise in your life," Lepi points out, "but for some reason, I feel the urge to trust you."

"Why, I'm shattered that you would say such a thing! How many promises of mine could Life possibly be aware of? Has he been telling you lies?"

"We... can't communicate in any way, so I would say that's impossible. Although, he does tell lies to himself from time to time, and I have no choice but to hear them. Retroactively."

"When was the last time you were conscious, anyway?"

"I was created, and then, mere moments later, I was no more. I've always been Life. That's why I don't feel like there's another path for me, and yet... I can't bring myself to act like him."

"Well, if I were you, I'd be excited to be let out for once! Go experience the world, or some such! Do something that seems fun!"

The silence during which Lepi just stares at him feels like it holds more substance than it's able.

"All I could think of was you," he states like it's a simple fact. "I don't know why, but I just felt lost and like I was being drawn to you."

"... Well, I'm flattered, then."

This Lepi seems a lot more amicable than Life. Thinking of him as the Lepi Lenny knows causes everything he says to catch him off guard.

"Hmmm... The two of you are very, very different," Lenny points out, stating the obvious, "so I wonder what I might be able to get away with now. Life starts kicking up a fuss over every little thing I do, but what about you?"

"I would have to know what you're referring to, first. Please don't do anything strange."

"That's so subjective. Is a hug strange?"

"... No, I suppose not."

As soon as he has his answer, Lenny slides closer and pulls Lepi into a hug. He tenses at first, just from being touched, but then he relaxes and leans his head on Lenny's shoulder.

"And how about if you sit in my lap? Would that be strange?"

He's testing the waters by jumping into the deep end, he knows, but he can't help wanting to try.

"... After some deliberation, I've decided that I can consider it normal," Lepi says. His calm tone conflicts with his flushed face and the way he can't seem to look at Lenny anymore, especially as he pulls Lepi onto his lap.

"And if I took my helmet off? Would it be unusual, maybe?"

"Unusual, but acceptable."

Lepi doesn't look at him even once the helmet has been removed. Though, Life has seen what Lenny looks like already, so he supposes there's no curiosity to drive him.

"Now, what if I were to kiss you?"

He must have been expecting something of the sort, but the question still jostles him like he's received a blow. He half expects Lepi to jump out of his lap, scared off, but he only lifts his hands to place them on Lenny's shoulders.

"Me, and not Life..? What is there for you to desire about me? You've never met me."

"Please, you and I both know full mode is just a harbinger turned up to eleven. Just because you're docile now doesn't mean I'm not familiar with you."

Lepi hesitantly brings their foreheads together.

"It's... your choice," he decides.

As he softly closes the space between them, Lenny considers praying to the abhorrent entity below to keep Life from reawakening for just a little while longer. The fleeting thought appears to suffice, as Lepi clings to him and kisses back.

They get carried away, and it's not until several minutes later that Lepi finally pulls back, his face a brilliant red that Lenny has never seen on him before.

"After this little stunt, he'll surely be even more terrified of metal," Lepi says with a bittersweet little smile. "If he's caught off guard again, though... If I get to come out again, could you help me figure out who I am?"

"Any excuse to spend time with you," Lenny agrees. "Maybe we could play some games together. Maybe even right now?"

Lepi curtly shakes his head.

"No, I feel like I don't have much time left. I think I should go home."

"Why? There's nothing Life can do to hurt me in any way that's meaningful." He links his hands behind Lepi's back. "Stay here."

"I was trying to save you from his temper, though I suppose he could just come right back anyway. The consequences will be the same no matter where he wakes up... In that case, I'd prefer to stay right here."

"Ah, maybe that's who you are!"

Lepi looks at him with curiosity.

"... Someone who loves me!"

He reacts the same way Life would to one of his jokes: a slightly dropped posture and unimpressed eyes, with no other changes to go on. They are one and the same, after all.

"Actually, could you say it?" Lenny asks while he's on the topic.

"Say..." Lepi is about to ask, but he realizes what he's referring to mid-question.

"Please? Here, I'll say it first: I love you!"

He sighs and ends up looking away again.

"I... love you too, Lenny," he mutters.

"Awww, you even said my nickname! You're so much cuter than Life!" Lenny coos, only half joking.

"I don't think there's any comparison to be had. We're both cute."

"Ah, but that ego isn't cute at all!"

"On the contrary. You're the one who fell in love, so you must find it endearing in some way."

Lenny gives a short laugh with little humor.

"I see you're almost as insufferable as him, once you're comfortable. Turned up to eleven, indeed..."

Abruptly, Lepi curls up and leans all his weight on Lenny.

"I might have anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours, but... I'd like to go to sleep. Life would never fall asleep in your arms, so I think we should both take the time to relish this," he says, eyes already closed.

Lenny takes the advice to heart and holds him tight. He adjusts so they're laying down, and Lepi keeps his long limbs curled up on top of Lenny. His own eyelids growing somewhat heavy, Lenny plays with Lepi's hair until he's soothed himself to sleep.

He expects to face Life's wrath in the morning, but the sunrise will only prove to bring him a lonely silence.


End file.
